Determining a white blood cell count is often important in connection to treating a patient. This analysis may be needed for diagnosing e.g. leukemia, or infectious or inflammatory diseases or for monitoring treatments. It is desirable to enable analysis results to be obtained as quickly as possible in order to minimize waiting times for patients and enabling a physician to make a decision of treatment and diagnosis directly when making a first examination of the patient. It would therefore be preferable to provide an analysis method which may be quickly performed by the physician or a nurse without the need of sending a test away to a laboratory.
Today, a white blood cell count is normally obtained by staining a blood sample and microscopically viewing the sample in a special counting chamber, e.g. a Bürker chamber. The counting chamber is provided with a grid dividing the chamber in well-defined small volumes. The white blood cell count can then be determined by counting the number of blood cells per box in the grid. The white blood cell count is obtained manually by an analyst, who needs to be experienced in performing the analysis in order to be able to perform a reliable analysis.
This analysis is time-consuming. Further, since it is performed manually, the results of the analysis may vary depending on the person performing the analysis.
There are a few number of existing automated analysis methods for determining a white blood cell count. The white blood cell count may be determined by means of the Coulter principle, which is based on determining cell size and thereby the cell type by sensing an impedance. A method for counting white blood cells by the Coulter principle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,302.
Another method for determining a white blood cell count is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,246. Here, a blood sample has to be prepared by being mixed with a fluorescent dye and ligand complex which tags the white blood cells. The sample is introduced into a capillary and is irradiated by a laser source which scans over the sample in the capillary. The fluorescence is measured in order to determine the number of white blood cells.
In WO 99/45384, a sample containing chamber having varying thickness is shown. The varying thickness separates different compounds of blood. The blood sample is stained with a colorant to differentially highlight at least three different white blood cell types in the blood sample. The white blood cells may be enumerated by using an optical scanning instrument to view a portion of the chamber.
There is still a need to speed up and simplify existing automated methods for determining a white blood cell count such that analysis may be provided at point of care.